


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by lucianowriter



Series: Celebrations [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas met at college. Now they are dating and Minho takes Thomas home with him for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

“What if they don’t like me?” Thomas poses the question for about the umpteenth time since they started their drive.

“Tommy, my parents are gonna love you. Stop worrying.” Minho levels with a sigh. Minho loved Thomas with all his heart but, sometimes his patience wore thin with all of his worrying.

Minho and Thomas were driving from UCLA, where they had dorm rooms right across the hall from each other, to Seattle to visit Minho’s family for Christmas. Thomas was an orphan and otherwise would’ve been spending Christmas alone. So, despite only having been dating a few months, Minho invited Thomas along with him.

“Minho, I’ve told you a million times parents don’t trust me around their kids. Something to do with being a foster kid.” Thomas sighs sadly, looking out the window at the rain streaming down. They had been driving for almost 2 days and now they were on the outskirts of Seattle.

“You know my parents don’t care about that. They will only care that you are a good person. Not that you don’t have any parents.” Minho reaches across the console and grabs Thomas’ hand.

“But what if they don’t.” Thomas asks again.

Minho could see this was really worrying Thomas so he pulled over into a parking spot and turned towards the other boy. He reaches out and turns Thomas’ face so that he is looking directly into Minho’s eyes. Minho squeezes Thomas’ hand with his other hand and softens his features before speaking.

“My parents are the coolest, chillest people around. They didn’t even care when I told them I was gay. When we talk every week my mom always asks about you. She worries that you don’t get everything you need since you are on your own. I’m telling you my parents are gonna love you.”

Thomas moves his gaze to his feet the minute Minho stops speaking.

“So they pity me?” Thomas mumbles.

“No. Tommy, please look at me.” Minho speaks softly. Thomas looks up at Minho once more.

“Do you trust me?” Minho asks.

“Of course. One of the few people in my life that I do.” Thomas forces a smile on his face to reassure Minho.

“Then trust me when I say there is nothing to worry about. Let’s go to my parents and celebrate a wonderful Christmas, ok?”

“Yeah okay.” Thomas says.

Minho laughs and starts the car up again and heads back onto the road towards his parent’s house. A few minutes later they were parking once more, this time in front of a light yellow house with dark green shutters. Minho jumps out of the driver’s seat and pops open the trunk. He grabs his bag and Thomas’; all while Thomas manages to extract himself from the passenger seat.

The two boys walk up the short driveway in silence. Out of the corner of his eye Minho sees Thomas biting his thumb in nervousness. He gently nudges Thomas and when Thomas looks up, Minho gives him a reassuring smile.

Just as they reach the front door it opens. Standing in the doorway is a middle-aged, beautiful Korean woman who looked similar to Minho. So much so that it was uncanny. Thomas smiles at her as she steps aside and motions for them to enter.

Once inside, Minho’s mother closes the door and warmly asks for their coats. She then says, “Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Kahn. I’m really grateful.” Thomas puts out his hand for a shake.

Mrs. Kahn bats his hand away and pulls him into a hug. “Call me Sunny. My real name is Soon-yi but most Americans can’t say that so I go by Sunny.”

“Ok, Sunny.” Thomas chuckles.

Suddenly Minho cries out, “Dad!” and runs past Thomas and his mom to hug a man who had just entered the room.

Minho’s dad chuckles at his son’s reaction. Thomas hangs back and looks longingly at the obvious closeness Minho has with his parents. After a few minutes Minho seems to come out of his moment and walks back over to Thomas pulling him forward, towards his dad.

“Hey dad, this is Thomas. He lives in the dorm across the hall from me. Remember I told you about him?”

“Ahhh yes!” Minho’s dad smiles and puts out his hand for a handshake. Thomas takes it as he continues speaking, “My name is Jin. It’s easy enough. Now I am sure you boys are exhausted so why don’t you relax a bit. We can do dinner later.”

Minho chuckles a bit before dragging Thomas out of the front room and into the stairwell beyond. The boys continue to hold hands the whole way up to Minho’s room. Once in his room, Minho shuts the door.

Thomas silently gulps and wipes the sweat from his hands onto his jeans. He knows what is coming, and he is nervous. Not because it’s the first time, in fact it’s close to the thousandth, but because Minho’s parents are right downstairs.

As Minho walks closer Thomas says, “What if they hear us or if they walk in on us?”

Minho rolls his eyes before replying, “Tommy how many times do I have to tell you my parents don’t care who I’m with. They are just happy when I am happy. In case you didn’t know, you make me happy.”

Thomas breathily chuckles before leaning forward and capturing Minho’s lips with his own. Before long Minho has tangled his hand in Thomas’ hair and Thomas has grasped desperately at Minho’s back. The boys are so wrapped up in their moment of passion that they don’t notice the little girl in the doorway until they hear a giggle. Minho steps away just as Thomas jumps back. The girl in the doorway giggles again.

“Tommy this is my sister Nari. She is a pain in the butt.” Minho laughs and pulls her into an obvious bear hug.

“Min thinks he’s funny. Instead he’s just stupid.” Nari replies in a soft, melodic voice that makes Thomas think of springtime. The girl doesn’t look older than ten.

“It’s interesting how you look more like your mom, Minho and Nari looks more like your dad.” Thomas remarks, smiling at Nari.

“Yeah. Well that’s what sometimes happens in families.” Minho shrugs off the observation. “What do you want munchkin?”

“Mom said that even if you guys are tired we should go ahead and have dinner. So she wants you guys to come down and help set the table.” Nari says as she skips out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later the whole group had gathered in the living room. The lights were dimmed and a fire was raging in the fireplace. Minho looks over at Thomas and sees the Christmas tree lights reflected in his face of innocent wonder. The joy Thomas is obviously feeling makes Minho smile.

Ever since Minho had met Thomas at Freshman Orientation last year he had been drawn to him. At first he thought it was because he lived across the hall and seemed more mysterious than anyone on their floor. Soon he realized it was because he felt Thomas needed someone like himself in his life. The two boys both ran track for the college and so they soon became fast friends. They would both run at dawn daily and soon enough that habit leant itself to partnered running.

When their sophomore year started a few months previous the two boys were happy to find out that while they were on a new dorm floor they still had rooms across the hall from each other. After the welcome back bonfire the boys decided to give dating a try. Which had led them to today. Minho couldn’t be happier, but sometimes he secretly worried that Thomas didn’t feel as strongly as he did.

As Nari passed out the gifts under the tree Minho saw Thomas’ face go from joy to one of confusion. He leaned over and whispered into Minho’s ear, “Why are you passing out gifts?”

“To open them. Duh.” Minho smirks good-naturedly.

“But it’s Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day.” Thomas points out quietly.

“Our family does gifts on Christmas Eve, and then on Christmas morning we open gifts from ‘Santa’” Minho explains, putting air quotes around the final word.

Thomas turns back to the gift pile in front of him and his jaw drops.

“Are all of these for me?” Thomas asks in stifled excitement, his eyes lit up.

“Of course. Who else would they be for?” Minho’s mom, Sunny answers sweetly.

“I just never expected this many gifts before. I love Christmas just for its warm and happy spirit and the excitement it brings. To have this much love for me shown through gifts make me even more excited about the whole holiday.” Thomas says breathlessly, his excitement obviously about to explode out of him.

Minho doesn’t reply, instead he playfully rolls his eyes with a chuckle and a smirk. Thomas loves that about him the most. His sarcasm and humor keeps Thomas calm and reassured even when his anxiety is high.

When Jin Kahn gives the okay, Thomas and Nari dive into their gifts as if this were the first time. The scene unfolding has Minho, Sunny, and Jin all in tears of laughter. Minho knows just from looking that his parents have also fallen in love with Thomas. This makes Minho’s heart swell because despite his reassurances to Thomas earlier he still worried that something about Thomas would be a turn off for his parents. However, Thomas had easily charmed them throughout dinner and now his naïve enthusiasm for the Christmas holiday had sent their approval over the top.

Suddenly Thomas speaks up, “You know when I was in all of my 5 foster homes around Christmas I was lucky if I got even one nice gift. I thought that when I aged out, almost two years ago, I would never again get any kind of Christmas holiday; the tree, lights, music, food, and the togetherness. Then I met Minho and he wanted to share you guys with me. I am ever so grateful. Thank you.”

“Thomas we are more than happy to share our home and holiday traditions with you.” Sunny smiles before getting up, “Anyone want hot apple cider?”

Minho and Nari have their chance to squeal, which makes Thomas smile.

“Tommy you want any cider?” Minho asks

“Never really had it. So I guess.” Thomas shrugs.

“You’ve NEVER had cider?” Nari gasps in astonishment.

“I guess this Christmas has a lot of firsts.” Jin suddenly speaks up.

All three of them look at Jin in confusion.

“Well it’s the first time Min has brought home a boyfriend. It’s Thomas’ first time having a big Christmas with a true family. It’s also Thomas’ first time having Apple Cider. So a season of firsts.” Jin says with a smile as he gets up to help his wife heat up the cider.

A few minutes later the Kahn’s return to the living room to see the younger ones sitting by the tree reading from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Minho was reading and Nari was leaning up on his right side enraptured with the story. Thomas was watching Minho intently while also greatly enjoying the book.

Sunny looks at Jin with a twinkling smile on her face. She gives her husband a peck on the cheek before approaching the children causing them all to look up.

“Okay. Who’s ready for cider?” Sunny smiles sweetly again, setting down the tray and backing out of the living room.

Before long Nari had fallen asleep against Minho’s lap and Thomas was lazily tracing shapes on the back of Minho’s hand as he held his cup of cider. Thomas leans over and presses his forehead up to the side of Minho’s head. He closes his eyes and lets out a huge breath.

“Thanks Minho.” Thomas says lazily, but lovingly before he too slid down and fell asleep against Minho’s side.

Minho looks at his sister and then lovingly down at Thomas. He runs his hand through Thomas’ hair. “You are welcome Tommy.”


End file.
